horrormoviesanddatesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Look-See (2017-)
Show Description If you yourself cannot release; then it will come to take a piece. Descriptions Season One Episode 1: The Wedding Hand Scared to death, a helpless woman enters a public restroom in the hope of eluding an abstract, yet absolutely malicious menace that is hunting her down. Episode 2: The Mistress Mind Once again, the malevolent servant of darkness who is summoned by an enigmatic and utterly baleful verse, demands a sacrifice--this time--from an unsuspecting woman. Episode 3: The Father's Hug Lost in thought, a solitary man celebrates an anniversary, unaware that the evil rhyme in his hands--sooner or later--will demand an offering. Episode 4: Mysterious Man A cruel and devastating tragedy befalls Harbor High, and those who survived, wrestle with burgeoning feelings of anger, despair, and denial, feeding the restless demons of the shadows. Is a young mother prepared to pay the price? Episode 5: The Backwards Watch Even now, after the seemingly endless barrage of gruesome murders by the vague but entirely real supernatural entity known only as the Look-See, people keep ignoring the palpable signs. Is it so hard to let go of the past? Season Two Episode 1: The Second Home A grisly act of despair and an irrevocable injustice stemming from 1930s New York, sends a guilty man and his family in the middle of nowhere; however, is there anyone who has escaped the razor-sharp clutches of the terrible Look-See? Episode 2: The Second Thief With blood on their hands, the doomed vengeance-seekers think that they have managed to fool death, when, all of a sudden, a horribly familiar apparition demands a sacrifice. But, what is the ghastly Look-See really after? Episode 3: The Second Love The innocents always pay for the sins of others, and this time, an unsuspecting mother finds herself entangled in a blood-soaked mystery orchestrated by the ever-present messenger of demise, Look-See. What draws him near the pained parent? Episode 4: The Second Hands Amid death and sorrow, an inconspicuous object paves the way for the dreadful advent of pure evil, as countless who have stolen from him have all fallen prey to the sinister Look-See's unstoppable dark force. Who is next in line to pay? Cast Season One Episode 1: The Wedding Hand Sean Brison as Look-See and Daniel Belinda Gosbee as Jenni Episode 2: The Mistress Mind Sean Brison as Look-See and Daniel Gwen Carole as Marlene Episode 3: The Father's Hug Sean Brison as Look-See and Daniel Belinda Gosbee as Jenni Jeremiah Hahn as Jonathan Presley Reese as Camille Episode 4: Mysterious Man Sean Brison as Look-See and Daniel Gwen Carole as Marlene Tommy Dively as Louis Belinda Gosbee as Jenni Jeremiah Hahn as Jonathan Jasmine Reid as Gretchen Holt Farheem Williams as Jack Holt Episode 5: The Backwards Watch Sean Brison as Look-See and Daniel Tommy Dively as Louis Belinda Gosbee as Jenni Season Two Episode 1: The Second Home Sean Brison as Look-See Cameron Barnes as James Capshaw and Robert Capshaw John Berchtold as David Capshaw Nathalie Söderqvist as Mary Capshaw Carissa Bazler as Leah Capshaw James A. Janisse as Raymond Jesse Howland as Thomas Diego Escobar as William Marie Brock as Barbara Capshaw Episode 2: The Second Thief Sean Brison as Look-See James A. Janisse as Raymond Jesse Howland as Thomas Diego Escobar as William John Berchtold as David Capshaw Marie Brock as Barbara Capshaw Episode 3: The Second Love Sean Brison as Look-See Cameron Barnes as James Capshaw John Berchtold as David Capshaw Nathalie Söderqvist as Mary Capshaw Carissa Bazler as Leah Capshaw Dominique Ilie as Theodore Capshaw Episode 4: The Second Hands Sean Brison as Look-See Cameron Barnes as James Capshaw John Berchtold as David Capshaw Nathalie Söderqvist as Mary Capshaw Carissa Bazler as Leah Capshaw Dominique Ilie as Theodore Capshaw Diego Escobar as WilliamCategory:2017 Shows Category:Stand-Alone Category:Shows